


Пять раз, когда Дженни сталкивалась с кем-то из компаньонов Доктора

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженни спасает цивилизации, много бегает и знакомится с некоторыми старыми друзьями Доктора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Дженни сталкивалась с кем-то из компаньонов Доктора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Jenny Met One Of The Doctor's Companions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



i.  
Как вскоре обнаружила Дженни, спасать цивилизации и сокрушать жутких монстров, не так просто, как кажется. Существовала одна небольшая проблема: как понять, кого нужно спасать, а кого сокрушать?

Некоторые вещи были очевидны. Работорговцы: на голову сокрушить. Гигантские летучие мыши, пожирающие колонистов: тот самый случай, когда солдатом быть нисколько не зазорно. Геноцид: использовать только в случае крайней необходимости. Но не все было так просто. То же космическое пиратство нельзя было однозначно отнести ко злу. Оно находились где-то в серой зоне морали.

Взять, к примеру, Мел и Глитца. Не сказать, чтобы у них были высокие моральные устои, особенно после их попытки выкрасть королевские драгоценности этой планеты. Но ведь и особого вреда они никому не причинили. 

Плюс, Мел нравилась Дженни. Она была веселая и неунывающая, приятно улыбалась и любила бегать почти также сильно, как и сама Дженни. Наверно, предполагалось, что людей, которые вам нравятся, вы не сокрушаете. 

Мел выглянула из алькова, в котором они прятались от королевской стражи.   
\- Они ушли, - прошептала она, - а нам нужно вернуться на корабль прежде, чем Глитц успеет улететь без нас.

О, чудесно, еще больше бега.

Мел взяла Дженни за руку и вместе они побежали по направлению к кораблю. Отец Дженни возможно и не одобрил бы путешествий с пиратами, но ее шаттл разбился при приземлении на планету, и болтаться по космосу в компании Мел и Глитца было совсем неплохим вариантом, пока она не украдет себе еще один. 

Воровство, как решила Дженни, было еще одной из серых зон морали. 

ii.  
Дженни не оставляла намерений выследить своего отца, но, как выяснилось, это было не так уж и просто. Так что она решила найти Донну, ту, что дала ей имя и кричала на ее отца, когда считала, что тот уделяет Дженни мало внимания. Словно мама, не правда ли? 

Донны на Земле не оказалось, но она познакомилась с дедушкой Донны, человеком очень приятным. Он напоил Дженни чаем и рассказал, что Донна все еще путешествует с Доктором, но он будет рад передать ей, что Дженни заглядывала, когда внучка покажется дома в очередной раз. 

Дженни собиралась продолжить свои странствия, но оказалось, что можно быть очень занятым спасением цивилизации от наводящих ужас монстров и, не покидая пределов Большого Лондона. Находясь на Земле, она встретила еще нескольких друзей своего отца - помимо Марты, она познакомилась с сэром Алистером и Сарой Джейн Смит. 

\- Доктор – твой отец? – спросила Сара, разливая чай по чашкам.

\- Да. Вроде того. Я выросла из его ДНК в машине.

\- В этом нет ничего плохого, мой сын тоже был выращен в инопланетной машине.

\- Правда? А он хорошо бегает? Как думаешь, он согласится путешествовать со мной и спасать цивилизации?

\- Он слишком юн для всего этого, – дипломатично сказала Сара. – Может быть через пару лет.

iii.  
Отец был абсолютно уверен в том, что других таймлордов, кроме него не осталось. Поэтому Дженни очень удивилась, когда встретила Роману. Но это даже близко не было сравнимо с тем, как удивилась Романа, встретив Дженни.

\- Доктор – твой отец?

\- И мать, - вежливо добавила Дженни.

\- Конечно же, - согласилась Романа, потирая переносицу в попытке унять начинающуюся мигрень. – Возможно, он упоминал о том, что сделал с нашей планетой, пока я была в Е-пространстве?

\- Говорил что-то насчет войны. Он был солдатом.

\- Думаю, мне лучше бы перемолвиться парой слов с твоим отцом. Где он?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Мы просто отследим наиболее разрушительные процессы во вселенной, и я уверена, он объявится где-то рядом. Где твоя ТАРДИС?

\- У меня ее нет. – Дженни начинало казаться, что отец позабыл упомянуть некоторые довольно существенные детали жизни таймлордов.

\- Как твой корабль путешествует во времени?

\- Я направляю его к ближайшему рифту во времени и надеюсь на лучшее.

\- Ну, надо же! Отец тебя хоть чему-то учил?

Дженни задумалась обо всем, чему научилась у Доктора за час или около того, в течение которых он присутствовал в ее жизни.   
\- Убивать – плохо, бегать – хорошо?

\- Думаю, тебе лучше отправиться со мной. - Так Дженни и поступила. И Романа научила ее путешествовать во времени и спасать планеты, с куда меньшим количеством бега и криков, чем привык ее отец. 

В конце концов, их пути разошлись, так как Романа продолжала собирать слухи о Далеках и Войне Времени и ком-то, называющем себя Надвигающимся Штормом. Дженни решила, что для ребенка нехорошо быть свидетелем убийства обоих своих родителей.

iv.  
\- Ты выглядишь прямо как он, – заявила Тиган.

\- Правда? – Дженни попыталась скрыть разочарование в своем голосе. Обычно ей нравилось сравнение с отцом, но она считала, что волосы у нее куда лучше.

Шаги тяжелых кованых сапог слышались все ближе.   
– И в остальном ты точно такая же, - возмущенно продолжила Тиган. - Меня не было здесь много лет и ничего интересного в Брисбене не происходило. Я вернулась всего неделю назад и тут появляешься ты с мародерствующей армией на буксире. Чертовски типично. 

Шаги приближались. Дженни схватила Тиган за руку.   
– Бежим, семью мою будешь оскорблять потом. - Они пробежали всего пару метров, когда Дженни резко остановилась. – Ты действительно в состоянии бегать в таких туфлях?

\- Ну, ты гораздо заботливей, отдам тебе должное.

v.  
Дженни не сомневалась, что трещины в стенах между измерениями не означают ничего хорошего. Сначала она подумывала оставить эту проблему отцу. Но учитывая то, как быстро и легко он отвлекся и оставил Мессалин, не дождавшись ее регенерации, она не была уверена, хорошо ли он справляется с вопросами, требующими концентрации в течение долгого периода времени. 

В итоге она решила загерметизировать трещины, используя свой корабль времени, небольшой взрыв и гораздо меньше бега, чем было ей по душе. К несчастью в процессе она оказалась по другую сторону рифта, но совершенных планов не бывает.

Дженни очнулась в мрачной серой комнате, лежа на жесткой кровати. Пока что новая вселенная ее мало впечатляла. 

\- Ты была мертва.

Дженни села на кровати и повернулась лицом к темнокожему молодому человеку, стоявшему у стены. 

– Со мной такое бывает. Где я?

\- В башне Торчвуда. Я – Микки Смит.

\- Я - Дженни.

\- Это сокращение от чего-то?

\- Сгенерированная аномалия.

\- Шведское имя, да?

\- Возможно.

\- Слушай, прости, что пристаю с дурацким вопросом, но ты была мертва, а наши врачи заявили, что у тебя два сердца. Ты случаем не знаешь никого по имени Доктор?

\- Он мой папа.

Лицо Микки расплылось в широкой улыбке.   
– Прости, я отвлекусь на секунду. 

Он быстро вытащил из кармана мобильный и позвонил.   
\- Роуз, это я. Спускайся в морг. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

\- Здесь все знают моего папу?

\- Некоторые из нас да.

\- Я переместилась в другую вселенную и все равно не могу выйти из его тени. 

\- Расскажи об этом мне, детка, - с заметным сочувствием отозвался Микки.


End file.
